What's in a Name?
by lemonsmania
Summary: A collection of explanations for characters and their names.
1. Introduction

"A good name is rather to be chosen than great riches."  
>-King Solomon<p>

To most a name is simply a title. Something to be called, or to call others. They don't give it a second thought. A name is unimportant, it does not contribute to a person. Yet, names can explain the reason for things. Each person was given a name at birth, or perhaps a bit later, but that name has a meaning. It was chosen for a reason, and that name will carry them through life. A name can explain so much about a person, it can shape them to become different people. A name can inspire ideas, thoughts, and beliefs in a person. A name defines who you are.

The following is a collection of short explanations of those you know well and how their names are like them.


	2. Digory

"If you don't get lost, there's a chance you may never be found."  
>-Unknown<p>

Digory

Digory means "lost one". Digory was once lost. He felt lonely, as if no one understood him. His father was away, his mother was ill. He often ran off, hoping someone would notice his absence and come looking. But Aunt Letty figured he was playing, and Uncle Andrew cared only about himself, so no one ever did. Digory made a friend, but Polly could not relate to what he was going through. So he remained lost. This led him to develop a sense of adventure, which nearly led to his demise. He struck the bell, looking for something unknown. When he reached Narnia though, the lost one was found. Aslan had mercy for Digory, and permitted him an apple from the land of youth. He healed his mother, and Digory was no longer lost, for he knew that Aslan would always be with him. He did not stray anymore. And when he grew, he became a man that helped others find their way.


	3. Polly

"Who would ever think that so much went on in the soul of a young girl?"  
>-Anne Frank<p>

Polly

Polly means "wished for child". And that she was. Polly's mother and father greatly wanted a child, and they were overjoyed when she was born. They vowed to bring her up right, and were very strict with Polly. She was told she must always be polite, prim, and proper. "The three P's," they said, "just like your name." The bow in her hair must never be askew. She must only be friends with other good children. And she must always tell the truth. Polly always listened, yet she always wanted more. She did not want to be this _perfect _little girl. She wanted something other than ladylike behavior. After all, she was only a child. So she liked to hide up in her cistern, where she could do as she liked. She could read Treasure Island instead of a quilting book, swig ginger beer instead of sip tea. It was her only taste of adventure, until the day came that she and Digory would journey through the tunnel.


	4. Peter

**This chapter is dedicated to Narnia4ever62 who gave me lots of helpful suggestions for this fanfic.**

"And so I say to you, you are Peter, and upon this rock I will build my church"  
>-Jesus (Matthew 16:18)<p>

Peter

Peter means "rock". Peter was the rock that his siblings could lean on for support. He was their shoulder to cry on, and could always offer wise advice. He was the sibling that didn't change drastically, like Susan, (for the worse) or Edmund (for the better). Peter was the one his siblings looked up to, the one his mother trusted to look out for the others. He was the one who always knew the right thing to say to strangers. When he reigned as High King, he was also Narnia's rock, the reliable one who would sort things out in the end. He was the one that the Tisroc feared, and the one rulers of Telmar heard stories about. Peter was Sir Peter's Wolf's-bane, the Magnificent King above all other kings, the carrier of Rhindon, the Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. Behind this long title was someone who was admired, but always was the one who would stand up for his siblings.


	5. Susan

"Like the lily  
>That once was mistress of the field and flourished<br>I'll hang my head and perish."  
>-William Shakespeare (Henry VII)<p>

Susan

Susan means "graceful lily". Susan had always been graceful, ever since she became a queen. This grace attracted many suitors, but she always declined when they requested her hand. Susan's grace was one of her most admirable qualities, and contributed to her beauty. She was always elegant, and remained so even when she ceased to believe. Susan also was like a lily. So seemingly perfect, and delicate. You never would have guessed there was a master archer inside of her. Lucy greatly admired lilies, and she admired Susan as well. Susan used to be Lucy's role model, whom Lucy wished to be like. Lucy once envied Susan's beauty, but stopped after Susan changed. Still, a graceful lily she remained, even though her belief did not. Yet, as all lilies wilt, they also blossom again. So would Susan's faith.

**I forgot to put the quotes in for the Polly and Peter chapters, but I've added them now. Please review if you can! **


	6. Edmund

"People protect what they love."  
>-Jacques Yves Cousteau<p>

Edmund

Edmund means "protector". Edmund first protected himself when he was young, though not in a good way. When he had problems at school, he put a barrier around himself to prevent the bullies from bothering him. However, in blocking the hurt, he also blocked the love from his family and became an unhappy person. After being forgiven by Aslan, he changed, and became the Protector of Narnia. He ensured all laws were fair, and that Narnia was safe from foreign enemies. He came up with many military strategies, and led the battles when Peter was away. Edmund made sure that no harm would come to Narnia. Edmund also became the protector of his siblings. He stood up for his brother, and his sisters too, Lucy especially. Edmund was always by Peter's side in war, and in a silly school fight. In Narnia and England, he tried to discourage Susan's suitors, for they were never worthy. Edmund tried to shelter Lucy, his little sister, and wanted to protect her from the bad in the world. If anyone ever threatened her or made her upset, Edmund was there to stand up for her, and scare off whoever was bothering her. Edmund was also protective of other's feelings. While he would sometimes tease his siblings, he was careful not to say anything that could offend them. Perhaps that is why he was so soft-spoken; he did not want to hurt anyone. Edmund was the Protector, and he was always there for Narnia and for his brother and sisters.

**This chapter was my favorite to write. Hope you enjoy, and please review! **


	7. Lucy

"Love is not consolation. It is light."  
>-Freidrich Nietzsche<p>

Lucy

Lucy means "light". Light represents Lucy very well. After all, it was she who discovered the burning lamp post, and it was she who had golden hair the color of the mid-day sun. Lucy also gave hope as light does. She was always the one who had faith in Aslan, the one who believed in impossible things. She also was the one who spread happiness. She was very optimistic, and could cheer anyone up. She would console those who had a bad day, and provide laughter and glee to others. She was the light of Narnia, the young Queen who the country adored. It was impossible to dislike Lucy; she was kind and friendly to everyone. Lucy, while certainly not the dark haired beauty her sister was, was beautiful in her own sense. Lucy could light up a room just by entering it, and her smile was radiant. Lucy also was the first to realize who Aslan truly was, and was able to share it with her brothers, and Susan while she still believed. Lucy was a great story teller, and delighted the other Six Friends with her tales of the Golden Age. During that Golden Age, Lucy was the light of the kingdom. Lucy could heal injured with her cordial, but her words often comforted those very well. She was the one that little girl fauns and centaurs looked up to, happy, sweet, Lucy. Most of all, Lucy truly spread love. She found a way to love everyone, even the horrid dwarves who thought themselves in a stable. She loved her family so much she thought her heart would burst. She was a friend to everyone, and a shining light to all.


	8. Eustace

"Above our life we love a steadfast friend."  
>-Christopher Marlowe<p>

Eustace

Eustace means "steadfast". Eustace was not steadfast until after his transformation. Being a dragon changed him, most certainly for the better. Eustace always was fixed in direction. Once he figured out what he wanted to do, he was going to do it. Eustace was also faithful. He never once stopped believing in Narnia, and always held on to the belief he would go back. He was devoted to serving God, and did not waver in his faith, even when his parents directed him otherwise. Eustace was also very loyal. He did not break the trust of his cousins or friends. The Pevensies could rely on Eustace when they needed him. Eustace was a very steadfast friend to Jill. They were the best of friends, (perhaps something more), and he was truly loyal to her. He would always be by her side, and would never betray her for anything. The two were practically joined at the hip, and had a closer bond than most people could wish for. Eustace was kind to everyone, (with the exception of those terrible dwarves) and people were kind to him in return. But if they were not, Eustace did not greatly mind, for his gaze would be fixed in a different direction.


	9. Jill

"Only the good die young."  
>-Oliver Herford<p>

Jill

Jill means "young". Jill was indeed young. She never had the chance to grow old. The main remarks at her funeral service were, "What a tragedy, she was so young," and "She was too young to die". Sure enough, the train accident occurred only days after her sixteenth birthday. Jill often had to deal with looking young, her small stature and large eyes caused her often to be mistaken as younger. Jill was also young in the sense that she still had the hope a child would have, even in bad situations. She truly believed everything would turn out all right. Jill also saw the best in everyone as a young child would, after all it was she who saved Puzzle. Jill was also saddened easily, as a young one would be. Jill, who was no baby, cried greatly during The Last Battle, when she saw all the fighting and death around her. Jill was also young in her mannerisms; her habit to chew on the end of her pencils, or to twirl her hair between her fingers. Jill also had the ability children do to form friendships. She and the Pevensies, especially Lucy, grew close, though no one could rival her and Eustace's bond. Yet though she was young, Jill was mature. She fought in The Last Battle, and knew things others took lifetimes to figure out. Jill was no coward. She was brave in battle, where she made sure to keep her string dry. She would rather die fighting for Narnia than grow old back home. Jill was young, yet she was not a little girl. This is one of the reasons Tirian had such trouble deciding if she looked older when they reached Aslan's Country. She was young, but wiser than most.

**I hope you all have enjoyed this so far. This is the last chapter I have written as of right now, so please let me know who you would like to be next. Also, I would like to give a special thanks to my anonymous reviewers, Papercups and abby, who have reviewed many of my fanfics.**


	10. Aravis

"No army could match a young girl with a great fire in her heart."  
>-Anonymous<p>

Aravis

Aravis means "great fire". Aravis grew up with fire. With the great heat of Calormen, it was no wonder. She often attended the sacrifices for Tash, watching as the ash and smoke would rise to the sky, and the sparks would fly to the ground. When she first came to Archenland, she was surprised to find that fire was used to keep warm on snowy days. Aravis, you could say, had a fiery personality. She was a fighter, and a stubborn girl. She always had to have the last word, and win the argument. This was part of the reason she fought so often with Cor. Yet, fire was also a symbol of her passion. She became a firm believer Aslan, and should someone say something bad about anyone in the royal family, especially Cor, they would soon wish they hadn't. She loved Cor fiercely, and was very protective of her son Ram. She defended those who needed defending, and helped those who had nothing. She was strong in times of peril, and brave in times of despair. Yet, the best example of fire was in her eyes. When she laughed, if you looked into her dark irises you would see a light brighter than any fire in the world.


	11. Cor once Shasta

"Man's real life is happy, chiefly because he is ever expecting that it soon will be so."  
>-Edgar Allen Poe<p>

Cor (once Shasta)

Cor means "happy". Cor was happy. He was filled with joy upon being reunited with his father and brother. He was gleeful when making friends with the Kings and Queens of Narnia. He was happy when looking at Bree and Hwin's mates, and their foals when time went by. He loved to watch the rising sun in the morning, and to play in the snow which was rare in Calormen. He was overjoyed to spend time with his family, to have fun as a prince, to be loved. And on the day he married Aravis, his smile did not waver for a second. When Ram was born he wept tears of joy, and watched his precious son grow up. Yet, Cor had not always had a happy life. He had once been Shasta.  
>Shasta means "praised". It did not fit him at all. He did not receive praise; Arsheesh constantly criticized him, taking out his own frustrations on the poor boy. He was a slave to his "father", beaten whenever Arsheesh was angry or drunk. He was forced to most of the work, and to sleep with the donkey often. But upon escape, he was able to find his happiness, and become the person he was meant to be.<p>

**Hello all! Not a big fan of this chapter, let me know what you think. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, keep them coming! ;) Also, I am running a poll, so please go and vote!**


	12. Corin

"A well-aimed spear is worth three."  
>-Tad Williams<p>

Corin

Corin means "spear". Fittingly, a spear is a weapon with which Corin excelled. As he grew older, he gained tremendous strength, his scrawny body growing muscular, allowing him to thrust the spear long distances. This physical strength also was useful in boxing, and combat, leaving Corin with the name "Thunder-Fist". Songs were written of him, passed on through ages. Corin, while not exceptionally smart, or patient for schoolwork, was very sharp. He constantly made clever remarks, often to tease his brother or Aravis. He also could have a short temper when it came to certain matters, especially in dealing with Cor. So, Cor often found himself being knocked down. Despite their quarrels though, Corin was glad to have Cor as a brother, and Cor felt the same of him.

**I don't care for this chapter at all. It's very difficult to relate someone to a spear. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, please review if you can !**


End file.
